Kingdom high troubles
by smoshfan1
Summary: Roxas and his twin brother Sora are attending their first day of high school and you wouldn't believe who they ran into on the first day of school! and the two boys who they ran into made their whole freshman year horrible for them...in a way
1. Chapter 1

_Hey peoples this is my first story so ummm be easy on me. This is a kingdom hearts story. I don't own Kingdom hearts if I did Axel would be MINE :3. Please enjoy!_

Kingdom high troubles

Chapter one: First day of school

*beep beep* "ughh why do I have to go to school especially on the first day."

"Roxas you have to get up it's time for school I don't want to be alone at the bus stop and you know I don't like being without my twinsie x3"

"Ughh I was already awake you didn't have to scream my name gosh…..." i took a nice refreshing shower, after I took a shower I put on my skinny pants with the red and black splashed paint all over it. Then I put on my long sleeved red shirt with a black tight vest on top of it. Then I spiked up my hair so it was presentable and the kind of way that made people stop to look at you. I know it all seems a little extra but you'll need it when you are becoming a freshman at a new school that you have never even heard of.

"Roxas if you don't come downstairs right now!"

"Ok mom I'll be right there" Gosh I just trying to make sure that I don't have my first day of school looking like a little boy. Damn I already do look like a little boy…... WOAH I need to exercise, my butt is like a round balloon. I walk down stairs to find Sora almost eating my breakfast.

"Oh Roxas you're here! Umm yeah sooo here goes your breakfast…...Bye! Bye!"

Ughh I sat down on my wood hard chair and ate my breakfast and by this time i really wouldn't care if I choked on it, at least I'd have an excuse for not going to school.

*At School*

_Damn it I left my lunch box at home…..what am I supposed to eat now?_ But then I saw two boys come over to me one was silver hair and had a BIG muscles and the cutest teal eyes. The other one was more of a sexy type he had spiky red flaming hair and the sharpest, sexiest, sleek emerald green eyes. I just wanna-

"Hey aren't you such a cutie" the red head said "I see that you aren't eating lunch if you want I can loan some money to you for lunch or are you just going to sit there like a zombie?"

I was star struck he was so amazing it's like I didn't even want to talk afraid that I would say the wrong thing "Y-yes t-thank you I left my l-lunch at-

"Shhh its okay we aren't going to hurt you geesh hey what's your name cutie?"

"R-Roxas Strife what is yours?"

"You don't need to worry about that right now just know that I am your friend *smile* bye, bye Roxas"

As he walked away he slipped a note in my back pocket quickly, _must be a sneak. _I took the note out of my back pocket just to see the red headed boy, giving me the _go ahead open it _look. It read _hey cutie you wanted to know my name? you can call me Axel Flame people say I'm a jokester people also say that I'm hotter than a toaster as you can see you are in my little game there is only one way out, know what I'm sayin. When you go to your last class, look around the teacher's desk under the glass. You'll see an invitation come on it'll be fun bring your brother Sora please don't run. Tell Sora this, ask him if he remembers a silver haired boy, his name is Riku and he wants you. This is the first step of the game-sincerely Axel Flame_

Ok if it's a game he wants, It'll be a game that he gets *Smile*


	2. Nothing but trouble

* I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a long time I had computer troubles…..you can see that I don't have to explain anymore*

Wow I really didn't think that anybody would like this story. Well to the people that are reading this I will be uploading every Friday but sometimes I will surprise you by uploading a chapter RANDOMLY.

Disclaimer I do not own kingdom hearts like I said before Axel would be MINE sorry fan girls but…enjoy!

Chapter two: Nothing but trouble

Roxas's P.O.V

I walked into my last class early; i wanted to be sure that Axel's game was "teacher friendly". I saw the glass apple; it looked shinier than a diamond. All I was thinking was, IS THIS REAL? I then saw a rope connecting to the glass so I pulled it. But I pulled it right when the teacher walked in; it fell and shattered to what seemed like a thousand pieces.

"WHAT DID YOU DO BOY; MY WIFE GAVE ME THAT GLASS APPLE! I'll give you two choices, either you clean this up only because you look like a good student or you WILL have after school detention.

"I'll clean it up sir *sigh*"

I grabbed the dirt stained broom and started to sweep it up until a paper flew in front of me. "Huh what is this?" I opened it up and it read

Axel's FLAMING PARTY

Place: twilight apartments 3102

Time: 12:00pm to 1:00am

Please make sure you come

Really I got in trouble for this? I cleaned up the rest of the shattered remains. After I dumped them in the trash can everyone started to come in the classroom now…thank goodness they didn't see me cleaning up this mess that would have been embarrassing. I sat in my seat and across from me was…AXEL FLAME? REALLY? SO I CAN GET IN MORE TROUBLE? *sigh please don't tell me more is coming*

"Okay class I want you to complete the warm-up on the screen silently if you are finished you are still silent if I catch you talking you will be staying after with me."

I looked at the warm-up on the screen and looked at my blank sheet of paper. "ughh I really don't feel like doing this" I put my head down on my desk, I was drifting off into sleep until someone tapped me on the shoulder. I lifted my head and it was some guy saying "Here this is from Axel" I opened it up and it read

Axel: hey did you get my message?

Roxas: yes I did…you got me in trouble because I DIDN'T KNOW THAT THE GLASS APPLE WAS GOING TO BREAK. THEN HE SAW IT BREAK…you are lucky he got me off scotch free.

Axel: …wow well …umm sorry?

Roxas: it's okay he's just a grouchy old man anyway I hope he doesn't give me after school detention only because I don't want to see that wrinkly face… rip this up after you get this…we need to get some work done

I passed the note to the kid, just to have the teacher get up and see me pass the note.

"YOU THERE BOY LET ME SEE THAT NOTE, FIRST YOU BREAK MY GLASS APPLE NOW YOU'RE PASSING NOTES IN MY CLASS... *reads the note* WELL LOOKS LIKE YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS FACE AFTER SCHOOL FOR TWO WEEKS. ONE WEEK FOR BREAKING A TEACHER'S PROPERTY ANOTHER BECAUSE OF THE NOTE. CLASS DISMISSED"

"I-I never mind" I sloppily grabbed my backpack and walked out of the classroom Axel tried to talk to me but I pushed him away

"Look I didn't mean to get you in trouble; this is not what I had planned"

"Look Axel I'm tired, I've had a bad day, I'm going to get yelled at by my dad for not being home, just leave me alone right now okay?"

Axel didn't say a word; he just turned around and started walking.

After detention

Sora said

"Why are you so late coming home Roxas"

"I'll tell you tomorrow but for today I'm tired goodnight bro

Chapter 2 end

Thank you for the person who told me how to improve my story, I took your word…I didn't even re look over my last chapter because well to be honest me and my sister didn't think anybody would read this or even like this story. Please leave reviews


End file.
